Attempt Suicide
by feathersnow
Summary: AU. Alternate Ending of the series. Because of her failure and she could no longer bend all the elements, Korra decides to take her own life. But Mako wouldn't allow it. Makorra. ONESHOT


Her bending was gone. All three of them. The ones she had worked so hard since she was a child.

She dug her heels deeper into Naga, urging her to go faster. She wanted to be away from everyone. Away from her parents. Away from the world.

Away from Mako.

It felt like forever but she had finally reached her destination- the cliff over seeing the sea. Korra jumped off her polar bear dog and walked to the edge. It silent except for the panting of Naga. So peaceful. The sunset was beautiful but she was too upset to acknowledge it. The wind was picking up and grey clouds were hovering slowly. She looked down at the sea below her. Her tear fell into the raging waves.

She could do it, you know. Kill herself.

The world would be better without her. What good use would she be if she could only Airbend? If she died, the Avatar would be reincarnated into a little boy who would be able to bend all four elements.

The thought of suicide and death frightened her. She choked and fell to her knees, crying. Was she that weak-willed to end her own life?

But Amon got away and it was all her fault. Who knows where and when he is going to strike again. Without the other elements, she was a weak Avatar. Like what Tarrlock had said a month earlier: _A half baked Avatar. _She was less than half baked now, she more raw than ever.

Everything she had worked for entire life was gone.

She was a failure. A now worthless Avatar.

Wiping away her tears, she mustered the courage to stand up and looked down at the roaring waters. She was brave, she told herself.

She had to do it. For the sake of the whole world.

For the sake of the Avatar Cycle.

Inhaling and exhaling slowly, she closed her eyes. Many voices began to flash in her mind. Happy voices.

_I'm the Avatar. You gotta deal with it!_

_You gotta be kidding me folks! She's the Avatar! Playing in a pro bending match!_

_You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot._

She couldn't hear the waves or Naga's whimpering or someone screaming her name. She took a step forward into the air, she fell into the freezing sea.

* * *

"KORRA NO!"

Mako was only a few feet away when he saw the crazy girl he loved disappear from his view. His lungs were already heaving for air, his throat sore and his body exhausted from the run. But he ran faster. A second more could kill her life.

He finally reached Naga, who was looking down where Korra had fell was howling in sadness for her master's action. He caught his breath for a second. The waters below him looked fierce and choppy. He bit back in frustration as quickly took off his shoes and scarf, stuffing it into Naga's saddle.

_This girl is crazy. I came here to bring her back, and now I have to save her, _he thought as he took a big deep breath and plunged into the sea.

He will save her and he will die trying.

When his body hit the water, ice daggers piercing every inch of his body. His chest hurt badly but he kept swimming downwards . A quick fire lit up in his palms and extinguished in five seconds but it gave him enough to see where Korra was.

Her limp body was slowly sinking into the depth of darkness. He dove deeper. His ears and lungs were hurting as he swam deeper. With one big kick downwards, he grabbed her nearest limb- her arm, pulled it upwards to wrap around her waist and kicked towards the surface.

His lungs were now screaming for air and he prayed to the Spirits he would make it. When he broke into the surface, he gasped and choked for the precious oxygen around him.

"Korra! Korra! Wake up!" he screamed nudging her as hard as she could. He got no response.

_Damn._

He looked for a shore to swim to. There was none. He began to panic. He was freezing, tired and had another dead weight trying to pull him underwater. The waves were pushing them to and fro, his body slammed into a chunk of ice. He gasped in pain.

He saw a large rink of ice at the edge a few feet from the cliffs. It was a slope connecting to the cliffs they had jumped off. Naga was there waiting for them barking frantically.

"Naga!"

With the help of the waves, the two teenagers were swept nearer and nearer to the polar bear dog. Mako stretched out his free had and grabbed Naga's reins. She immediately responded by pulling them up. Mako coughed and gasped for air. His body shook shivered and he quickly lit his palms to warm his fingers.

The rest of his body could wait. Korra's life is more important. He grabbed her limp body .Water leaked out of her mouth. He shook her violently.

"Korra, don't you dare die on me!" he begged "Open your eyes!"

Mako knew it she wouldn't respond but he was desperate to see those blue eyes again. Naga whined and licked her face hoping she would wake up-like she did when she had found her in the middle of the . He placed his two shaky hands on her chest, where her heart was and began to pump frantically.

"Please don't give up," he said giving hard pushes on her chest.

_I love you._

He pinched her nose and breathed into her opened mouth.

"You're a strong girl_"_

_I don't want to loose you again._

It was taking forever as his hands were moving from her chest to her face. Naga couldn't do anything except whimper.

"Aang, you don't want her to die, do you? Spirits, do something. PLEASE!" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

_I can't loose you! Not what had happened to my parents._

Finally, he saw her body jerking in response and she coughed out a huge amount of water before falling back unconsciously. Her chest rose and fell steadily and her body shook from the cold.

Mako let out a sigh of relief , thanking the Spirits tremendously, but it was no time to get comfy. He gave himself a minute to recuperate. He took out his shoes from the saddle and put them on to warm his feet and then wrapped his scarf around Korra's neck. He lifted her up onto Naga's saddle before he climbing on, pressing his body as closely as possible. The wind was picking up quickly. A storm was blowing in.

"Naga, back to the village. Fast!"

The polarbear dog broke into a gallop.

_I won't let you die!_

* * *

It warm. So blissfully warm. Mako opened his eyes and saw Bolin smiling at him.

"Bro! Thank goodness you're alive. Man, I thought you were a goner."

He was back in the village. In a room. In a bed.

He rose up and his head started spinning.

"Easy Bro, you had just recovered from a high temperature."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days. We found you guys outside the gates. Naga howled to get in. You guys were a mess. Both of you were soaking wet. What happened?"

"She…." Mako stopped.

She tried to kill herself.

"…fell in," he lied "She was too far towards the edge and the ice below her gave way."

He didn't want to break his little brothers heart and Bolin had seem to buy that lie.

"Where is she?"

"With Katara. She had the fever too but, Mako-!"

The Firebender ran out of his tent towards the healing shack. He wasn't the only one waiting to hear about Korra's recovery. When he entered the main room, the Airbending family and Korra's parents were waiting for news to hear from Katara.

It was like the whole episode was repeated again- when everyone was waiting and hoping for Katara to bring back Korra's bending days ago.

"Mako! You're awake!" cried Ikki with glee.

Mako saw Senna and Toraq, Korra's parents, approach him.

"We can't thank you enough for saving our daughters' life" said Senna smiling gratefully.

"She means the world to us," said Toraq and clasped his shoulder in thanks. Mako nodded in acknowledgement. Tenzin was walking up to them.

"Mako, thank goodness you're alright. I need to know, what happened?" asked Tenzin. He could feel the old man glaring at him. Mako gulped.

Should he tell them truth? These people cared for her a lot and deserved to know. But if he told them the truth, it will scar Korra's reputation. Korra was already hurt and he didn't want to hurt her more.

Thankfully, he was saved by Katara, who came out of the healing room, and everyone's attention was focused on the old Waterbender.

"Korra's temperature just broke," Katara announced, "but she's resting for now."

"Can I see her?" Mako asked, making her way towards her.

"She's very weak-"

"_Can_ I see her? " he asked her again. Gold eyes met blue ones. He _must _see her. He needs to check if she's mentally alright, not physically.

Katara sighed and stepped aside to allow him through.

He slid the door close behind him. Korra was sleeping, her hair was fanned out around the pillow. She looked so peaceful. Mako sat down beside her bed and held her hand. It was like back then when they had found her days after she went missing.

Korra stirred and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were so beautiful.

"Hey.." he whispered softly, smiling, and touched her cheek with his other hand. He was unprepared for her response.

Instead of smiling back, Korra's eyes turned hard. She slapped his had from her cheek and snatched back her hand he was holding. Sitting up, she glared at him. She was angry ,very angry.

"What are you doing here?" she growled trying to shift away from him.

Mako was speechless for a moment and quickly recovered. His eyebrows arched, smile turned into a frown and his temper was rising, "Oh, I'm sorry for worrying about you, " he said sarcastically "but I do deserve some thanks for saving your life"

"I didn't want to be saved," she snapped "You should've let me die!"

"Did you ever think this through? Did you ever consider everyone's feelings?"

Korra turned away, her right had clenching her blanket. "They're better off without me," she said quietly.

Mako clenched his fist in rage and stood up. He had had it!

A peaceful visit turned into a screaming match. He was certain everyone outside was listening but he didn't care anymore.

"You are so ungrateful, heartless, selfish little-"

"Excuse me? You have no idea what it's like to be the Avatar- what it is like to have the weight of the whole world on you!"

"Avatars don't kill themselves-as a matter of fact! You are running away instead of facing your problems"

"I did it out of honor!"

"To the hell with honor! You should have considered everyone! What would your parents think? What about Tenzin? Asami? Bolin? Me?"

"It doesn't matter! What matters more is that the next Avatar would be able to bend all four elements. Don't you get it, Mako? I can't bend all four elements anymore. I'm a useless Avatar" The last words shook her to the core. She had admitted-she was useless.

Bile rose to her throat, her body shook and tears were threatening to spill. Mako remained silent and Korra was grateful for that. She tilted her head downwards, her hair fell down to cover her eyes. She didn't Mako to see her cry.

Mako realized he had gone too far and felt bad. Here he was, supposed to confront her but he did the exact opposite.

_He was such an idiot._

He took a step towards her.

"Korra, I'm so sorr-"

"Leave me be Mako" her voice cracked. "I just want to be alone"

As much as she wanted to be comforted, she didn't deserve this sympathy. She had tried to kill herself, for Agni's sake!

Instead of hearing the sounds of footsteps fading, She felt a presence sitting on her bed and two arms were wrapped around her. She resisted and began fighting his embrace.

"No, Mako! Get off me!," she screamed trying to push him away. But Mako kept her in firm embrace.

She didn't deserve this sympathy. She was useless. She can't save the world anymore.

But she felt so alone. The Avatar had gave her an identity. A sense of duty. Without it, she is nothing.

Her body shook and she bit her bottom lip to prevent her from crying. She wanted to but not like this. Not with Mako.

But he sensed it. "Korra, it's okay to cry"

And her dam broke. Tears fell freely and her hands were clutching his shirt. Burying her head in his shoulders, she cried and cried.

"I've lost everything, Mako," she sobbed. "I feel so alone. I just don'tknow what to do." Mako just kept quiet and comforted her by making circles on her back with his hands.

After Korra had finished crying. Mako spoke. "Do you know why I saved you?"

Korra lifted her head and stared into his eyes.

"I saved you because I couldn't afford to lose you. Not after what had happened to my parents," he said, brushing away her tears with his thumb . " You're the most amazing and bravest girl I've ever met and you have changed my life. You have defeated Amon-"

"He got away," she said dejectedly.

"-and saved hundreds of benders from loosing their bending. Korra, I know you never give up. That's what I love about you. Whether you're the Avatar or not."

"What about you and Asami?" she asked , lowering her head. Asami needed him more than her. After what had happened to her father.

"We're no longer together." Korra's eyes widen in shock and looked at Mako.

"She found out I was more in love with you,"

"But-"

"Was that why you couldn't return my love? Back then before you ran off?"

Korra looked down, again, shameful, and nodded. Mako put his hand under her chin and tilted it upwards so she was staring into his eyes. She recognize how beautiful his eyes were. It was rich in gold, bright like the afternoon sun and breathtaking.

"Do you love me now? After what I have told you?" he asked.

Instead of replying , she lifted herself up and kissed his lips. It was suppose to last for only a second, but when she drew back, Mako stole her lips again, not wanting to end it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with a little more pressure. She felt the weight of her problems vanished. Her Avatar duties, her worries of Asami, Amon, everything had disappeared. She felt light headed and free. More free than ever before. All this time she had spent time with him , Korra's wish came through.

When they parted, they leaned against each others forehead gazing into each others eyes, panting for air.

"I had always loved you, City Boy," Korra smiled. " You just didn't realize."

"You're crazy"

"Liar" she retorted and both of them laughed.

The mood of the air felt so much better. When the laughter died down, so did her smile.

"Do you really think I could get my bending back?" she asked doubtfully.

"I believe you can," he said cupping her cheek. Korra brought up her hands to touch his, "You should learn from the old masters. The dragons, the badgermoles, the Moon Spirit"

"But they're gone along time ago,"

"That's because no one has seen them in years," Mako pointed out. "Besides, you have more brains than me. I'm just an idiot."

Korra laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

Mako sees Korra recovering day by day from her depression. She was returning to her old self. She had to apologize to her parents and Tenzin for attempting suicide. The three of them didn't lash out on her repulsive behavior. Instead, they comforted and encouraged her daily.

Mako realized he didn't see his red scarf since he had saved Korra. He knew it was with her but it was never on her, and the weather is _quite _chilly in the South Pole. When he tried to ask for it back, she would just smile and shake her head.

One late night, crept into her room to search for his precious scarf and found it-grasped in Korra's hands while she was sleeping. Her cheek was touching the fabric and she was smiling in her dreams. He smiled and backed out.

Two days after he had discovered where his scarf had been, it was returned to him. He woke up and found the fabric beside his bed. On top of it laid folded piece of paper.

_Thank you for saving me, _it read.

He wanted to find her and tell her to keep it. It looked better on her than him. But Korra had disappeared.

No one knew where she had went. He heard a ship had left very early before dawn to deliver cargo to the Fire Nation. He smiled.

She had gone to find a way to get back her bending.

And all Mako could do now is be patient and wait for her return.

**A/N: And thus, the alternate ending of Korra. This was supposed to be uploaded days ago, but due to complications…anyways it's already up! Reviews would be much appreciated. I would love to hear your feedback so I could improve. Hope you had enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
